


The Precept

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Beyond Reality (TV), Poltergeist: The Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-11
Updated: 1999-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	The Precept

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Precept by Karen K.

_The Precept_

By Karen K. 

J.J., Laura and Celia are from the series Beyond Reality. Derek, Nick, Phillip, Alex, Rachel, Kristen, Frank and Frances are from Poltergeist the Legacy. The rest since it seems no one else is willing to claim it is from my own twisted imagination. *WEG*. This is my 6th story concerning the adventures of Karen Roarke in the Legacy. 

* * *

Derek Rayne was driving home from a consult when he suddenly saw lights in front of him. His heart dropped to his stomach as the light's blinded him with their intensity. He reacted and pulled the car's wheel sharply to the right. As he passed the other car with inches to spare he sighed in relief. Suddenly he found his thoughts occupied by the need to regain control of his car. It happened so quickly as the car flew down the embankment that he didn't even have time for a thought. Derek knew he was going to crash and braced himself for the impact as he struggled to avoid the worst of it. His head slammed with force into the windshield as an ancient tree wrapped itself around the car. As the car came to a stop Derek slumped lightly at the wheel. He blacked out for a moment before his eyes slowly opened back up. 

Confused, Derek lifted his head and sat up as a flash of agony went through his head. He realized he had to find help and stumbled from the car. He didn't know how far he'd come when he spotted what he thought was a light. He headed towards it and realized the danger of it too late. The ground gave way beneath him and he clawed at the hillside in a desperate attempt to regain his footing. His feet slipped out from under him and he slid down the hillside. His body bounced down the hillside roughly as he tried to stop his downward spiral. Derek threw out his arms as he tried to stop the fall but only succeeded in causing more bruising to his battered body. The only thing he could hope for was that his downward slide would stop soon. As he landed with a heavy thud, Derek gave himself over to the welcoming darkness and slid into unconsciousness. 

* * *

The next morning found Nick Boyle, Alex Moreau and Karen Roarke standing by the car as they listened to the state trooper. He explained that the car had been noticed that morning and that all of Mr. Rayne's I.D. appeared to be in his wallet inside his jacket. There was a fair amount of blood on the windshield and steering wheel but it seemed as if he could leave under his own power so he couldn't have been badly injured the trooper explained to them. Alex was attempting to hold back tears of fear as Nick stared silently at the car as if he felt it was his fault. Karen thanked the trooper and came over to the other two who stood a few inches away. "Guys, Derek left under his own power. He's okay." Karen put a reassuring arm around Alex and reached out to Nick who shrugged it off. "Let's head home and start a search. At least it's something to do," she offered. 

They headed back to the car and Nick drove back to the ferry landing in a tense silence. When they reached the house Alex exited the car and hurried to the house in a hurry to get started. Karen stopped when she realized Nick hadn't left the car. "Nick, are you coming?" she asked quietly. He didn't say anything for a minute and then turned to look at her with eyes full of fear. 

"What if...." he trailed off, unable to continue a thought too horrible to even think, let alone speak. 

"Derek has dealt with everything under the sun and moon Nick," she answered as she sat next to him and took his hand. "Do you really believe that some little car wreck is going to take out our illustrious leader?" she asked in a joking voice. The whole time though, the pit of her stomach was churning in fear that Nick might just be right. 

"Frank Karmack is out there searching as well as other Legacy members and we'll be searching too. The fugitive couldn't escape us, I have no doubt Alex has already been correlating the police reports with the state troopers and sheriff's department. Let's go in and help her. I don't know about you but the work will make me feel as if I'm at least doing something." Nick nodded his agreement and they headed into the house to see Phillip waiting for them. 

Phillip wrapped a friendly arm around Nick and led him off. "Alex told us," said Rachel. 

"And you're hoping I can tell you more. I'm sorry I only know what they know. But Rachel you can start by checking on any recent John Doe's fitting his description at the hospital," Karen answered. 

"And me?" asked Kristen. 

"Try the morgue." Karen answered in a voice without emotion as she headed off for Derek's office. 

Karen sat in Derek's chair caressing the arms almost lovingly lost in memories of the man who was her Precept, her best friend and her partner. There was so little here that would tell you about the man who inhabited this office. It was as if he were afraid to let anyone see the real Derek. When Angeline had stabbed his sister he had screamed "No" with such agony that even a person who wasn't empathic could feel it. She didn't try but Derek was such a mass of boiling emotion even if it was restrained that it was hard to not hear or feel something. Karen tried reaching out to Derek with her mind, trying to find that familiar light among all those that populated the world. _Nothing!_ she screamed to herself in frustration, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. She was upset and Derek was probably confused so it was playing havoc with her senses. 

The doorbell rang and Alex, who had left the control room only under direct threat from Rachel and a promise that Rachel would continue her work, headed towards it. Alex had caught some sleep but still felt exhausted, as she'd been unable to sleep much because of worrying about Derek. She opened the door and let out a gasp before throwing her arms around Derek's neck. 

Derek hesitatingly wrapped his arms around her. "Alex?" said Detective Frank Karmack in a worried voice. 

"Of course, I'm sorry," she mumbled as she pulled back from Derek. She led them into the library and let Derek sit. Alex was about to start interrogating him on where he'd been when Karen came in. She raced to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips in what was meant to be a slight peck but turned into something else. Karen pulled back slightly flustered and so she covered it with bravo. 

"Derek Myles Rayne, what do you think you were doing taking off for two nights and worrying the hell out me and the others?" she scolded him without any real heat to her anger because she was grateful he was alive. She began to worry when Derek didn't answer. The Derek she knew would have scolded her or at the very least joked about it but there seemed to be something different about this one. She was sure that he was her Derek but there was something not quite right about him. 

"Uhmmm....Derek was at San Francisco General due to some small injuries. He however did have one big injury." He looked at their worried faces before continuing. "Derek doesn't remember who he is." Frank said with finality. 

"Your saying he has amnesia?" asked Alex. 

"I believe that was the term used by the doctor," answered Frank. 

"Alex, why don't you inform the others?" asked Karen. She was about to protest but then she realized Karen was right. They had probably terrified the man in front of them with their open displays of affection from two women who were literally no more then strangers to him. "Frank, thank you for bringing him home but I think maybe he needs some rest." Karen said firmly. 

"I know a cue to leave when I hear it, but you're right he does need time to adjust. I'll see you tomorrow buddy," Frank said before Karen saw him out. 

She returned to see Derek wandering about the library as if he'd never seen it before. "Derek?" she asked tentatively and he turned to look at her with the eyes of a stranger. "Let's get you to bed," she said and held out her hand to him. When they arrived at his bedroom she went straight to his dresser and drew out a pair of pajamas for him to wear. 

"Do you live here?" he asked and Karen turned to look into a pair of frightened eyes. 

"Yes we all do except for Rachel and Kat who stay over on occasion. Phillip is in and out when he's in town. So those who you'll see the most are Alex, Nick, Kristen and myself," she answered. Derek looked confused and Karen went over to the bedside table and picked up a photo. "You know Alex Moreau." Karen pointed to her in the photo, "This is Phillip Callahan, this is Nick Boyle, this is Rachel Corrigan and the little girl whose sitting on her lap is Kat or Katherine. This blonde is Kristen Adams, she's a recent addition from Boston and is staying here until her status is settled. This is me, Karen Roarke," she pointed to herself with a shaky finger. "Why don't you settle in while I see to the others and we'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast." Derek nodded his agreement and then watched Karen leave. 

* * *

He knew it was a dream but he wanted nothing more then to end it as a feeling of dread seemed to crept over him and try to smother him. He was in a lake up in the mountains with a young man of maybe nineteen and what he was doing terrified him. "Father!" the boy yelled before he shoved his head under the water. The boy resurfaced and again he yelled, "Father! Father, please stop!" he cried. 

"I'm not your father!" he snarled at the terrified boy as he pushed his head under again. 

"Father, you must listen to me!" he cried out before being pushed under again. Derek suddenly sat up in bed breathing hard as his heart raced and he blinked sweat from his eyes. He tossed aside the bed covers and threw his feet over the side of the bed. He lowered his head into his hands and scrubbed his face. _Come one, you know better then to let a nightmare scare you,_ he told himself. 

In his life he had to have experienced things that had terrified him, so why was a nightmare having such a tight hold over him? The boy had called him father, had he really drowned his own son? The thought terrified him beyond words and he resolved to find out the truth. He settled back into bed, and suddenly a memory flashed past his eyes. It was a brief memory in which he grabbed a man by the lapels of his jacket and slammed him into a wall with great fury. He felt the fury as he had felt it that day but couldn't understand what it was this man had done to cause such fury or how he was capable of such rage. 

He had difficulty falling back to sleep but he finally did and he dreamt that he and the one Karen had pointed out as Rachel were in the library. They were arguing over something because Rachel had just asked him "What the hell is going on?" 

He had answered her with, "Just a momentary lapse, it's nothing really." 

She had replied with, "I don't believe you." 

At that point Derek turned on her and snarled, "I said it was nothing!" 

She stepped back frightened and croaked out, "Excuse me?" in a quiet voice. 

"So what are you doing here?" he asked her in a voice that suggested that they had just been discussing the weather. 

"You called me remember? I was seeing patients. Maybe you're pushing yourself too hard. You know fools rush in...." Rachel began. 

"I'm not a fool!" he snarled at her. 

Again Rachel backed away in fear, "Excuse me?" she asked. 

"You heard me," he replied. Rachel reached for him and he pulled away from her. "What are you doing?" he asked angrily. 

"You're sweating." Rachel replied. 

Derek headed for the door and then turned and said "I'm fine" in a mild voice before he left. 

The next morning he sat up with a start at the knock on his door. "Come in," said Derek. 

"Hi Derek, I brought a visitor if you're up to it?" asked Rachel. A blonde and blue eyed blur slipped past Rachel and Kat jumped up onto the bed next to Derek. 

"Hi Derek," the ten-year-old said enthusiastically. "Mom says your not feeling very well so I can only stay a little while." Kat chattered happily now that she could see Derek was fine. 

"Hey! Whoa! Kat try to breathe," joked Alex. 

"Sweetie Alex is right...." Rachel began. 

"No really it's okay." replied Derek. "Your mom's right, I had a bad bump on the head and I don't remember any of you but I'd really appreciate any help you can give me in remembering what it was like." 

Kat nodded eagerly, "Don't worry you'll remember everything in no time." 

Kat took his hand and drew him out of bed, "Come on sleepy head get dressed and I'll show you around the grounds," Kat ordered. Derek smiled at the way Kat shooed Rachel and Alex from the room like a regular mother hen protecting her chick. He dressed but as he headed towards the door another memory flashed and he saw himself with a man he called William. He came up to the man who had greeted him as friend and he struck him on the head twice with a flashlight knocking the man cold. Derek grabbed the door in fright, _What kind of person am I?_ he asked himself. He headed downstairs a little frightened at what to expect. He found his way to the kitchen and noticed that all conversation stopped the moment he arrived. Eight expectant faces looked up at him before Karen stood and drew Derek over to a chair. 

"Dominic?" she said and Derek noticed an older man who came over and sat a plate in front of him. "Your favorite sir," he said before heading back to his duties and Karen placed a cup of coffee in front of him before retaking her seat. The silence was deafening as the others suddenly found their plates the most interesting thing they'd ever seen. Derek could feel the tension of the others. 

"I think if you're finished maybe you ought to start the work that needs to be finished," said Karen. Even though it was framed like a suggestion it had a distinct sound of an order to it. 

"I'd better get to work," said Alex and kissed Derek on the cheek before heading out. 

"I'll go with you," said Kristen and she only stopped to give Derek's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

"Boss," said Nick, but then he looked as if he changed his mind about what he was going to say. 

"Nick and I better get to work. We'll see you later Derek," said the one Karen had pointed out as Phillip in a gentle Irish accent. They headed out and Derek was glad to see that Phillip and Nick seemed close. 

"Well, I have to get to the hospital and see my patients," said Rachel. 

"Patients?" Derek asked. 

"Rachel's a psychiatrist," answered Karen. Rachel smiled at him warmly before leaving the room. "How about you eat and then Kat show you around." Kat nodded in agreement with Karen's idea. 

Derek grabbed Karen's wrist, "What are you going to do?" he asked. 

"Work since the boss is down for the count until further notice I'm stuck with all your paperwork." She made a funny face at Kat who giggled. "Hurry up and get better Derek before the paperwork attacks me and you have to come to a funeral," she joked. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead before heading out. 

"Where do you wanted to start first?" asked Kat as she chomped at the bit to get started. 

"Well when I finish my breakfast what's say you show me around the house and then we'll work our way outside?" Derek answered playfully. After he finished breakfast Kat showed him around the house and told him what each room was. He had a nagging feeling though that there was more to the house then she'd shown him. Kat had chattered non-stop even when she'd showed him around the grounds. She made Derek tired just listening to her and he wished he had that much energy. They finally sat on a bench in the garden as Kat finished telling him about her school and a project she was working on. He noticed that the girl went quiet and she looked as if she had run out of things to say. She fidgeted nervously and looked up at Derek with a shy unsure smile. 

Derek was glad when he saw Karen walking his way and Kat seemed just as happy. "Kat, sweets, why don't you go to the kitchen for some treats Dominic made for you," said Karen. 

"I'll see ya later Derek," said Kat before happily making her way to the kitchen. 

"So how was our little tour guide?" asked Karen. 

"Very good and I've been thoroughly filled in on everything in the house and grounds." Derek smiled at her and Karen nervously cleared her throat. "I need to ask you something," said Derek. 

"Go ahead," replied Karen. 

"Are we lovers?" 

Karen flushed and lowered her head. She coughed and cleared her throat again. "Whatever gave you that idea?" asked Karen as she winced and her voice squeaked slightly. 

"The kiss you greeted me with for one thing," he answered her question honestly. 

"No Derek we're not lovers," she replied matter-of-factly. 

"Then what are we?" he asked. 

"We're best friends and partners and we think of each other like family," she replied. 

"I feel...." he trailed off as if he wanted to say more but couldn't exactly find the words to express what he wanted to say. He decided the direct route was better and leaned into Karen and kissed her gently on the lips. She responded and he deepened the kiss as she twined her hands around his neck. Derek felt as if they'd done this a million times before and he still couldn't get enough of her to satisfy his need. 

Suddenly she pulled back looking flustered and a blush crept through her face reddening it. "Derek I don't think...." she started. 

"Don't think feel," he ordered and drew her back into a passionate kiss. 

Karen broke away, "No, Derek stop!" she placed her hands on his chest and Derek saw the fear in her eyes. 

It made his heart thump madly at the thought that he caused such fear in her eyes. What was it about him that terrified her so much? Why did she deny that they were lovers despite the fact that there was passion between the two of them? "I'll leave you to roam about and get your bearings," she answered in a quiet terrified voice before rushing away. Derek spent the rest of the day roaming about the compound trying to focus on any memories that flirted through his mind without much success. Dinner was a quiet affair between Derek, Rachel, Kat and Karen who he noticed took the farthest seat from him. Rachel explained that Phillip had gone to his church to do some paperwork and he had caught a ride with Nick who headed off on a business trip with Alex and Kristen overnight. 

After dinner Derek stepped into the hallway and had overheard Karen trying to get Rachel to stay the night. Rachel couldn't and asked if Karen was okay, Karen had said everything was fine and made an excuse that she didn't get to see Rachel much. Rachel looked as if she was about to argue, but just then Kat came down the stairs with a backpack. Derek knew that she was scared of being left alone for the night with him but was it because she was afraid of what they'd do or what he'd do? Derek quietly headed upstairs and readied himself for bed. He hoped that if Karen realized he'd gone to bed she'd feel safer about being in the house alone with him. He heard the door to his room open and then close quietly and knew that it was Karen checking on him. Was it to see if he was okay or to see that she'd be okay? 

That night, instead of terrifying dreams Derek had erotic dreams consisting of himself and a certain chestnut haired woman. She swore that they weren't lovers but he was having dreams that proved beyond a doubt that they couldn't be anything but lovers. Were they memories or just a fantasy his mind made up to reconcile the facts that he knew so far? Frustrated, he lay with his hands under his head and tried to banish the erotic visions from his mind. He failed however as his brain give in to his libido and continue to parade thoughts of him and Karen making love across his eyes. Derek got out of bed and decided that a cold shower would be best to dispel the thoughts. He was about to step into the shower when he heard a noise in his room and wrapped a towel around his waist before stepping into his bedroom to seek out the source of the noise. 

He was surprised to see Karen standing there and as she turned she seemed just as surprised. She obviously was about to say something but lost her train of thought upon seeing him in only a towel. Derek looked her over amused at the baggy and ragged T-shirt and shorts she had obviously worn to bed. Her hair was disarrayed and sticking up in places so she'd obviously just woken up. "I....I thought....I mean I wanted to check on you," she stammered. This woman who had come across to him as being confident and professional was suddenly stammering and blushing like a sixteen year old virgin. Derek found it extremely sexy and before he could stop himself he headed to her and began kissing her passionately. This time like before she responded to his kisses and even caressed his neck as she played with his hair at the nape of his neck. 

He kissed her cheek and then down along her neck as he worked her over to the bed. She fell backwards onto the bed breathless and he joined her as he quickly returned to kissing her neck. Derek went lower and lifted her T-shirt as he began to kiss his way up her stomach to her breasts before divesting her of her T-shirt. He felt Karen's hands kneading his shoulders and caressing him from his shoulders to his buttocks. That's when he realized he no longer wore his towel. He kissed his way back down to her stomach and began to work her shorts off of her. Derek kissed his way back up her leg and then stared down at her as she lay there with kiss swollen lips and her eyes tightly closed. Karen was breathing heavily and he didn't think there was a lovelier sight. He drew her into his arms and began to kiss the length of her body. 

Derek jerked awake with a start and realized it was morning. He groaned as he rolled over sleepily searching for Karen but found only empty mattress. He frowned and sat up looking around the room to see if perhaps she was there but there was no sign of her. He rubbed his eyes and got up to shower. After the shower he quickly dressed and searched the house for Karen. He spotted her coming in the front door and she looked as if she'd been out jogging. "Hello Derek, have a good night's sleep?" she inquired cheerfully. 

"Yes a very good night." Derek replied and smiled at her. He saw her frown and wonder what was wrong. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked and checked his forehead for a fever. 

"Yes, I'm positive I'm fine," he answered puzzled. 

"I checked in on you last night before going to bed and you were mumbling something I couldn't quite make out." 

"You also seem a little off this morning." Karen replied in a worried tone. 

"When you came in to check on me the second time...." Derek started. 

"Second time? I only checked on you once last night Derek. Just before I went to bed." He stared at her and saw that she believed what she was saying. Had it been another dream? More fantasy of what he wanted it to be? Karen seemed to be sure that she'd only checked in on him once. 

"I must have dreamt it," he finally answered. 

"Derek are you alright?" she asked and her hand on his arm did wicked things to his body. 

"Yes, just a little confused at the moment," he replied. He shrugged off her arm and quickly entered the library but Karen was persistent and had no intention of being put off so easily. 

"Derek why don't you tell me what you're confused about and maybe I can help you clarify it?" she asked in a gentle tone. 

"Derek please explain to me what you're talking about?" Derek winced at the worried tone in her voice. Derek turned and grabbed her roughly before drawing her to him. Karen felt the power and strength of him, his indisputable sexuality. She knew he wouldn't hurt her physically but he was still a man to be reckoned with. Not to mention her attraction to him put her at a distinct disadvantage. She couldn't afford to let her personal feelings get in the way of finding out what was going on. 

He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her roughly. She swayed against Derek before wrapping her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Karen suddenly broke away. "We shouldn't have done that. I think I'd better go." Still she made no move to leave as his eyes sensuously traveled her body stirring feelings inside her. Derek turned and stalked from the room as Karen sank down to the couch as her legs had become suddenly too weak to hold her up. 

Karen spent the day trying to avoid Derek without making it appear as if she were. The others had returned and went about their work without mentioning the apparent tension between her and Derek. 

"Want to come with us?" Karen looked up to see Alex. 

"What?" she asked in a confused tone. 

"Nick and I are kidnapping Phillip and taking him out for a night on the town. Dominic has left for the evening and we're giving Rachel a ride home. So do you want to come out with us for an evening of fun?" 

"No, I think I'll call it an early evening," replied Karen. 

"Headache?" Alex asked and at Karen's puzzled look she motioned to Karen's hands that were rubbing her temples. 

"Yeah," she smiled sheepishly, "I'm pretty tired. Whoever said being a Precept was fun obviously never was one," they laughed. 

"Okay I'll see you later then, take care," Alex said in a funny sounding tone. 

A short time later Derek entered the room rubbing his temples. "Headache?" she asked and Derek nodded and immediately regretted it. "Must be going around because I've got one too. I'll get you some aspirin and then you can lay down for a bit." He nodded as he slumped down onto the couch and closed his eyes. 

When Karen returned, even though she hadn't made a sound and his eyes were closed he knew it was her. "Here take this." He opened his eyes just wide enough to identify the glass of water she held out. He took the glass and aspirin from her and swallowed the aspirin before handing her the glass back. She put the glass on the table and adjusted a pillow behind Derek's head. "Get some sleep and I'll wake you in a few hours." As he drifted towards sleep Derek sensed a presence that was intelligent and ancient. The feeling was so strong that he had to open his eyes but he only saw Karen sitting at his side with a worried look on her face. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with the feeling that as long as she was there he was safe from anything. 

She gazed down as he slept; she had allowed Derek to rest for several hours. He looked younger somehow, much less threatening then he usually was. She fought the urge to brush some stray locks of hair out of his face. Derek murmured something she couldn't quite make out and then his eyes snapped open. His eyes still made her catch her breath. "Feeling any better?" she asked. 

"Much." Derek replied as he sat up on the couch before he looked down at Karen's hand resting on his leg. It was warm against his leg and stirred strange feelings inside him. He couldn't help it and leaned forward and kissed her, but just as he had begun to deepen the kiss there was a knock on the front door. With a groan of frustration Derek pulled away. Karen rose on unsteady legs and headed for the door, Dominic entered the room. "Detective Karmack ma'am," he said as Frank Karmack came into the room. 

"I just came to see how Derek's doing. Did I interrupt something?" he asked. 

"No!" said Karen and winced at how panicked it sounded. "I mean why don't you and Derek have a chat while I catch up on some paper work." Karen hurried from the room. 

"I did interrupt something. She's always been a cool calm professional and now she's as nervous as it gets. I've never seen her so flustered before," said Frank as he sat down next to Derek. When Derek didn't answer Frank looked over at him with a puzzled glance. Derek rubbed his temples to help his headache but it didn't seem to be doing any good. He stood and stepped over to the window closing the curtain because his eyes were unable to stand the sunlight that streamed in. He winced when Karmack turned on a lamp, "Derek are you alright? Maybe I should get Rachel?" Frank suggested. 

"No really I'm fine I just didn't get much sleep and now I feeling a bit tired," replied Derek. 

"Maybe I should come back some other time," said Frank. 

"No really I appreciate the visit ...." Derek trailed off and Karmack realized he was trying to think of what to call Karmack. "You called me Frank, Derek," he said and saw Derek smile appreciatively at Frank's words. 

"Frank, it does seem familiar and you seem familiar except it's all in a foggy nether place. It's like having a massive case of deja vu where everything seems familiar but you can't quite be sure." 

Frank laughed, "I've had a few of those days myself Derek. I call them my 'duh days' because it's usually when I do the stupid stuff like locking my keys in the car while it's running." The men laughed and Frank could feel the tension in Derek begin to relax. 

* * *

"Knock, knock, so where are the strippers?" joked Karen. 

"Cade!" a tall pretty black woman exclaimed in a delighted tone. Laura Wingate was a warm and loving person, which in itself was amazing since her family considered emotions in poor taste. Her family was a bunch of rich snobs that considered Laura the black sheep of the family. They also considered her a lost cause since she refused to be a cold non-emotional snob who looked down on everyone like they were. After Laura had released her Karen found herself enveloped in another hug. The curly brown haired blue eyed man who hugged her in welcome was J.J. or Johnathan Jeremiah Stillman. J.J. was from a totally different upbringing then Laura's. His dad was an ex navy man who enjoyed drinking and putting his son down. 

J.J. was a child prodigy and somehow that had offended his father so much that he'd abandoned the family when J.J. was twelve years old. J.J. was left with not only having to go to school but to also work enough not only to support himself but his mother and two sisters. Somehow he had managed to graduate from medical school at the top of his class and still take care of a family which by then included his wife Kate. 

J.J. was a top rated psychiatrist until he quit to teach parapsychology at the university. He and Laura had met and immediately took a liking to each other. They'd become partners not only in teaching parapsychology but also in the investigation of any paranormal, strange or unusual event. Karen had always thought that the graceful young black woman and the wise cracking psychiatrist would be excellent additions to the Legacy. 

"I see you managed to make it over the wall without getting shot," J.J. teased her. 

"Yeah but I don't have long because when they do the bed check I'll have to be there or an alarm will go out for my blood," she joked. 

"Have a seat and let us know where to stick the file in our next care package to you," J.J. laughed. 

"Oh leave her be you beast." Laura lightly swatted his shoulder. 

"So how's the lord of the manor?" J.J. asked and then winked saucily at her. 

"Derek? His memory loss is still very much a part of his every day life. He says he doesn't remember anything and he hasn't had any memory flashes. I'm holding my own but sometimes I feel like I'm drowning. I don't know how Derek managed not only to do the job and make it look so easy." 

Laura laid a gentle comforting hand on her shoulder. "Anytime you want to vent we're here for you." Karen laughed because she knew she could tell them everything about the Legacy and her adventures and they wouldn't blink an eye let alone tell anyone about it. No matter how outrageous they were but Karen took her oath seriously so she didn't mention it. "J.J., is it normal for someone who's had a head injury to take this long to regain his memory?" she asked, concerned for Derek. 

"I'm a psychiatrist not a miracle worker. I assume he's had the usual battery of tests and no brain damage was found?" he asked. 

"Well I was amazed when the doctor told me there wasn't any because I had assumed he was brain damaged before the accident," she chuckled. "Derek and the others have loved and accepted me from day one without reservations. I have never felt as totally loved and accepted as I have by Derek....and the others." Karen trailed off as she blushed in embarrassment. 

"It's alright, no insult taken," replied Laura. 

"Yeah when you've been insulted as often as I have...." J.J. smiled mischievously. "If you want I can count his marbles and make sure they're all there?" said J.J. Laura laughed and Karen tried to suppress a fit of giggles. 

"How would you know since your marble bags lucky if it's got any marbles in it at all?" teased Laura. They bantered back and forth like a comfortable old married couple but she knew that despite the attraction J.J.'s ghost would always be between them. Before he'd met Laura, J.J. was happily married to his sweetheart Kate. An icy road one late night ended it all in a fiery crash that had killed Kate. 

There was no way he could have done anything but J.J. had never forgiven himself for not being with her in some way. He wasn't responsible but he still carried the guilt for the accident that had killed her. J.J. just couldn't forgive himself and when Laura had almost been killed one rainy October night in 1992 he again blamed himself. J.J. had been hurt badly when Kate had died and had quit psychiatry. Just when he'd been thinking romantically of Laura her car had crashed, landing her in the hospital in a coma. He'd been hell on the nurses until they'd let him see her. Then J.J. found a spot by her bed and refused to leave until she woke up. That was six years ago and he still refused to act on his feelings and Laura let him have his way. "Seriously, I can observe Derek if you want me too?" Karen started guiltily realizing that he was talking to her. 

She'd been lost in thought and hadn't realized that J.J. and Laura had stopped bantering and were talking to her again. "Would you? Thanks that would be great." Karen answered. 

"I've got a class to get to so fill me in on the great adventure when you get back," joked Laura. They said their good-byes and then J.J. grabbed his jacket as they headed for the door. 

"I brought the cycle today so you'll have to hang on tight," he warned. 

"Oh, like holding onto a good looking man is going to be such a chore," she teased as she rolled her eyes at him. They flirted as they walked along the corridor until they came to a room. "Hey Celia, I'm going out for a bit so if you need me call my cell, or better yet call Laura," said J.J. 

"And this concerns me because?" she said in an exasperated but teasing tone. Celia Powell was a cute brunette who was Laura and J.J.'s teaching assistant. "Whatever," he answered mischievously before grabbing Karen's arm and heading out. 

A motorcycle pulled up in front of the Legacy house as Alex, Rachel and Kristen were going out for a run. The driver took off his helmet and they saw he was a handsome man with slightly curly dark hair and blue eyes. When his passenger took off her helmet they recognized Karen. "Hi guys, how's Derek doing?" she asked. 

"He's in the library with Nick whose answering his questions," replied Alex. 

"Then he's remembering?" Karen asked pleased with the possibility. 

"Not really it's more that Nick's explaining how, where and when they met," said Alex. 

"Yeah we've all one through it even Phillip and your nex," replied Rachel in a teasing tone. 

"Don't worry I'll protect you," joked J.J. "Professor J.J. Stillman of the Parapsychology Department of San Francisco University, this is Alex Moreau, Rachel Corrigan and Kristen Adams." 

"Another friend Karen?" Alex teased. 

"Yes, J.J. is a friend and a psychiatrist that I'm consulting on Derek's memory loss. I trust him with my very soul," she said in response to their worried looks before dragging him into the house. Derek looked up and his eyes lit up at seeing Karen. The light dulled a little upon seeing J.J. "Derek Rayne this is J.J. Stillman and he's a friend of mine." Derek looked warily at J.J. as if he couldn't quite trust him. Karen explained who J.J. was and was surprised when Derek agreed without a fight to talk to him. She left the two of them alone to talk knowing that if anyone could help Derek it would be J.J. She still felt a little worried as she headed up to her bedroom to retrieve some work. She knew that completing the work was just a way to occupy her mind but it was better then nothing. 

* * *

Derek walked by the pond confused and aggravated at his memory loss. He had spoken at length with J.J. Stillman and J.J. had done all the things he supposed psychiatrists are supposed to do. All J.J. could offer was something in his subconscious didn't want to remember. He had said that from interviewing Derek that he could tell Derek had a stressful job. J.J. had suggested that some small part of him wanted to play hooky and now that it finally had the chance to it wasn't going to surrender easily. Maybe Stillman was right, maybe he didn't want to go back to that strict stressful life of responsibility. At least this life for all the confusion it gave him also gave him a bit of freedom. He could tell there was a definite attraction between him and Karen but she continued to deny they were anything more then friends. 

He looked up to see Karen staring out over the water a few yards away. She looked up and her eyes met Derek's as if she'd felt his stare. She gave him a smile that couldn't be called anything but sexy. She lowered her eyes shyly but not before giving him a look worthy of any legendary seductress. Derek stopped a yard away from Karen and he picked up the scent of roses that he always associated with her. He wondered if it were possible for jeans and a T-shirt to look as good on anyone other then Karen. The clothes seemed to fit each and every curve of her body as if they were lovingly caressing it. Derek grew warm as his thoughts refused to listen to him and headed towards X-rated thoughts. 

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked referring to the excuse he'd used to end the interview with Stillman. 

"Yes, the fresh air has helped my headache," he replied. 

"Have a seat," she offered as she motioned towards the ground. Derek sat down as she requested and as she settled down behind him he could feel her breath on his neck. Her hands settled on his face, her hands were cool as she laid her fingers on his temples and began to gently rub them. Derek relaxed into the massage and felt his tension begin to slide away. 

He jerked forward suddenly and scrambled to his feet as he realized what he was doing. He saw the confusion on Karen's face but found himself unable to explain himself. "I think...." he stammered unable to get any closer to her for fear of what he'd do. 

"Don't think." she closed the distance between them and before he could do anything she went to her tiptoes and linked her arms around his neck. 

Before he could catch his balance her mouth was warm and eager on his. Stunned, she slipped from his arms before he realized it. "Wait a minute!" he said, his voice made hoarse by the hunger she had awakened. He paced unsure of what to do next; Karen was one minute warm and passionate and the next ice cold. Which one was the real woman, was it possible for her to have a twin or was he just going insane? Ever since he had returned to this house life seemed turned upside down. The memories he was having were violent and bloody but the others only said that he was a professor. There was something that they were definitely hiding and yet for all the closeness they supposedly shared they weren't going to tell him what it was. He had to find out what was going on before he lost total touch with reality. 

Derek walked into the library and saw Karen sprawled across a chair reading a book. He took in the graceful way her long legs hung over the arm of the chair. The fire in his blood wasn't helped at all by the T-shirt and shorts he wore. She looked up and something crossed her eyes that Derek couldn't understand. "Derek, I didn't hear you come in," she said as she gracefully unwound herself from the chair. She placed the book on the table beside her. "How are you doing?" she asked. 

"Better," he replied as he picked up the book she'd been reading. "Heavy reading," he said as he placed the book back on the table. The tension between them was strained and Karen was unsure how to go about breaking it. The man with the lethal eyes and dangerous job was a stranger, one she wasn't sure she dare let into her life but the man in front of her she'd never be able to forget. 

"Listen Derek, I...." Karen began but just then Nick and Alex walked into the library. "I was just going for a run if you'll excuse me." Karen left the room as quickly as she could. Alex and Nick exchanged glances and Derek didn't know how to answer their questioning gazes. He turned and stalked out of the room and up to his bedroom. He drew out an overnight case and threw some things into it. He had no idea where he was going but he knew he had to go somewhere else before he went crazy if he hadn't already. He drew out the gun that he'd found in the bedside table a few days earlier. What scared him even more is that without even thinking about it he checked the chamber for a round as if he'd done it a thousand times in the past. What weren't they telling him about his past? Obviously whatever it was, was about why a professor's life that would not only make him skilled but comfortable with a gun? 

Worry ate at Karen, her mind kept returning to Derek no matter how she tried to think of other things. Her mind continued to drift back to Derek and intense feelings of dread. All day she had felt concerned that something was wrong with Derek but she told herself it was because of the reaction she'd felt to Derek rather then any real threat to him. Finally the dread overwhelmed her and she felt the need to check on him just for peace of mind. She just kept telling herself that all she would do was check on him and if she did it right he'd never know. She laid her pen on the desk and slowly stood, she took a deep breath to steady herself. Karen headed out of Derek's office, she knew she shouldn't be using his office but it was easier than moving everything to her office. Besides it brought her somewhat closer to Derek which she wasn't sure was good or bad. 

The last anyone had seen of him Derek had been entering his bedroom so she decided to start there. Karen knocked gently on his door a few times and after failing to receive an answer she slowly opened the door. "Derek?" she called out and listened for an answer only to be greeted by silence. Her breath caught in her throat and she rushed over to the bedside table. Pulling open the drawer she noticed that the gun and holster that Derek had kept in the drawer was missing. Karen raced to the door. "Nick?!" she yelled before starting to search the room for any sign of where Derek might have gone. Nick burst into the room with a look of concern just as Karen found Derek's note. She quickly read the note before handing it to Nick to read. "Contact the other Legacy houses to keep an eye out for him." 

Nick nodded in understanding and agreement as Karen headed out of the room. She snagged her jacket and her cell phone as she headed for the door. She quickly dialed Karmack's number and filled him in on Derek's disappearance as she got into her car and drove towards the ferry. After finishing with Karmack she dialed the M.E.'s number and asked for Frances Carlin. When Frances came on the line she told her that Derek was missing and that if she saw anything or heard something concerning him would she call Karen. Frances agreed before excusing herself and hanging up, next came friends in the police department and at hospital's in what seemed like a vain attempt to find him. She then tossed her cell phone angrily into the passenger seat as she reached the ferry. Karen drove onto the ferry and tapped her fingers impatiently as she waited for it to arrive in San Francisco. 

* * *

Derek sat up quickly as his eyes flew open, the only noise in the room was his own ragged breathing. The room was unfamiliar and he felt a wave of panic as his gaze swept the room. A moment later he remembered that he had checked into the motel yesterday evening and had just had a bad dream. His hands were still shaking as he pushed the covers off aware that the sheets were soaked in sweat. He stood up and staggered slightly as he headed for the bathroom. Derek flipped on the light and looked at himself in the mirror. He recognized the face that stared back at him, but only from the first mirror he'd looked in after the accident. Before that....there was nothing, he gazed into the unfamiliar hazel eyes that were his own eyes and saw only a stranger. He splashed water on his face and dried it before leaving the bathroom. 

He sat down on the bed and dumped the contents of his duffel back out onto it. Derek picked up the gun and found that it fit perfectly in his hand. He couldn't remember his own name but something told him that he'd be able to use the gun with deadly accuracy. This weapon and any other if the need ever arose. He put everything back into the bag before getting dressed. When he was finished dressing he gave the room one last sweep to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. As Derek left the room he realized he didn't have any idea where he was going. He didn't want to bother his mother Barbara or his sister Ingrid because despite Karen showing him pictures and telling him what she knew they were still strangers to him. Besides whatever Karen and the others were worried about might hurt his mother and sister and he knew he wouldn't be able to live with that. 

He strolled along the docks trying to sort out where he should go first. Something caught Derek's eye and he looked up to see Karen with a stranger. The man was in his forties with close cut blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was tall and solidly built but not overly muscular. Derek followed them for a while until they arrived at a hotel room. He didn't know whether or not it was really Karen or maybe another hallucination. There was something about the man that nagged at him though. The man was so familiar and yet Derek couldn't grasp why. He paced angrily as he tried to remember where and when he'd seen that man before. He knew he'd seen him before and for some reason Derek could hear a British accent when he thought about the man but for whatever reason nothing else but a feeling of dread would come. Derek knew only one other thing and that was that Karen was in a great deal of danger. 

She struggled with Reed Horton as he dragged her over to a chair. He threw Karen roughly onto the chair and proceeded to tie her up. "Derek will be here very soon and then the fun will begin." he smiled at her in a way that made her skin crawl. 

"You're refugee from Nightmare on Elm Street! I'm going to...." Karen never got to finish her threat as Horton gagged her. 

"Oh such language!" he said with mock shock. "Why don't you wait here? I'll give your regrets to Derek seeing as how your all tied up." Karen tried to kick him but her bound legs couldn't reach him. He left the room and she waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before she started rocking the chair. She was finally able to cause the chair to topple over. She winced as her shoulder banged into the floor but she shook it off and began to wiggle. 

She squirmed until she freed herself from the chair and then she strained against her bonds but only succeeded in scraping more skin off already raw wrists. Karen felt warm blood flow down her hands as she attempted to untie herself. She twisted as she dug her heels into the floor and managed to finally push her rear through her bound arms. Grimacing, she thrashed about until she was able to draw her legs through. She grimly ignored the waves of pain as she thrust her already numb hands onto the floor until she levered herself into a sitting position. Karen looked around in an attempt to find something to cut herself loose. She couldn't untie the ropes because her hands were too numb and yet she couldn't find anything to cut herself loose. "Oh well," she said to no one in particular. "Forgive me my weak resolve. Ropes that bind I command thee to unbind." 

The ropes began to untie themselves and then fell to the floor. Karen began to rub her hands and then her legs to restore circulation. She stood stiffly and then walked to the door to check for Horton's return. She heard a noise and grabbed a lamp to use as a weapon. Karen saw the door open and aimed the lamp for the head of the man who was entering the room. She stopped in midswing. "Derek?" she asked in a puzzled tone. 

"Should I come back?" he asked as Karen smiled and placed the lamp on the floor before giving him a hug. "Let's get out of here," said Derek. 

"I don't think so." Horton said as he entered the room grinning maliciously. Derek pushed Karen behind him as he backed away from Horton. He turned to tell Karen to get ready to run for it but before he could there was a whoosh and a wall of flame erupted between them. 

The sudden burst of heat forced Derek backwards. Through the flames he saw her eyes widen in shock and fear. "No!" he shouted as he saw Horton appear behind her. She turned to face him but he grabbed her and swung her back to face Derek. 

"Rayne, you're going to lose the one closest to your heart." He wrapped an arm around her waist and clutched her throat with his other hand. Derek let out a roar of rage and flung himself across the flames at Horton. His body slammed into Horton's, flinging Karen off to the side. Derek rushed over to see if Karen was all right and crouched by her before turning her to face him. When he looked into her eyes his breath stopped and his hands began to shake badly. Derek grabbed hold of his courage and held tightly to her almost daring her to vent the fury and unspeakable power he saw in her silver colored eyes. 

Karen's eyes glowed primal, dangerous and deadly as he held captive with his unblinking stare. She looked at the man who would die for her and she knew he would if he stayed in the room much longer. She smiled gently at Derek and her eyes lost some of their silver coloring. Something behind Derek caught her attention and she snarled savagely. Horton flew across the room as if an unseen force had picked him up and threw him into the wall. Derek felt Karen shrug him off and stand before stalking over to Horton. Derek saw that Horton's cocky attitude had seemed to fail him and actual fear for his life appeared in his eyes. "Karen! No!" Derek screamed, and she turned and gave him a malicious smile. 

"You want him to live?" she asked incredulously, 

"Killing Horton would make you as bad as him and your better the that." Derek answered. 

"Horton, I could make your soul's life regret you hadn't stayed in hell with the torments!" she hissed at him. Then her eyes returned to their normal hazel color. "Derek?" she asked in a confused tone. He grabbed her and dragged her from the room as the flames grew higher. An explosion blew debris at them as Derek shoved her down shielding her body with his. After a while Karen realized the debris had stopped but Derek hadn't moved. "Derek?" she asked in a muffled voice as she tried to move. He rolled off her with a groan and she immediately jumped ignoring her body's aches in her concern for him. Karen cupped Derek's head with a hand as she checked his pulse. As she gently lowered his head to the ground she noticed her hand came away bloody. Karen pulled her shirt out of her pants and tore a section off of it. 

She checked the wound on Derek's head. "It's not too bad and you probably won't need any stitches," she crooned softly to him as she bandaged his head. She brought out her cell phone and called for an ambulance. She checked him for any other injuries as she waited for the ambulance to arrive. "Derek can you tell how many fingers I have up?" she asked him. 

He mumbled, "Two?" in response and she smiled. 

"Yes two now I want to check your eyes." She checked to see if his eyes were dilated and saw that they were. He had a bad concussion but everything else seemed to be fine. Still she cursed the ambulance that was taking so long to arrive because she would feel better having tests to back up her suspicions about his condition. "About time," she muttered in an exasperated sigh when the ambulance pulled up near them. 

Nick and Alex arrived at the hospital in time to see Karen fending off the doctor. "Go away!" she hissed in an annoyed tone as she headed towards them. "They won't tell me how Derek's doing!" she told them angrily. 

"I'll check on Mr. Rayne for you," said the doctor in an amused tone before leaving. 

"Are you okay?" asked Alex in a worried tone that told Karen she was prepared to mother her. 

"I'm fine I'm just worried about Derek." She answered. She was definitely worried because she had a feeling she'd have a lot of explaining to do once she was able to talk to him. Alex wrapped a comforting arm around Karen as Nick sat across from them with a worried frown. She could feel the turmoil coming off Nick in waves and knew that Derek had to be all right, if just for Nick's sake. Nick had had a rough childhood and in Derek he'd finally found a father worthy of him. 

Nick snapped to his feet and Karen noticed the doctor was returning. "Ms. Roarke, I've checked and Mr. Rayne will be fine. We've cleaned and bandaged the laceration on his skull. He has a concussion and we'd like to keep him for an overnight stay but...." 

Karen laughed. "But he refuses to stay. That's our Derek and from the sounds of it back to his old self. Can we see him?" she asked. 

The doctor nodded and led them to an exam cubicle in time to see Derek make a lunge for a nurse who was holding his clothes. "Give me my clothes madam!" he said in an angry but firm tone. 

"Nice legs Derek," quipped Karen. 

"Tell this woman to give me my clothes!" he answered as he tried to grab his clothes again as his other hand held the back of his hospital gown together. 

"I'll take it from here." Karen said as she took his clothes from the nurse. 

"You put up with this everyday?!" the nurse asked in an amused disbelieving tone. 

"Yep, it's hell but someone has to do it." Alex giggled as Derek snatched his clothes from Karen and stepped behind the screen to dress. 

"Poor thing," the nurse said in a comforting tone before leaving. 

"I'm releasing him into your custody so you'll have to watch him for any signs of distress," the doctor said. 

"We'll go sign him and you out," said Alex as she gently pushed the doctor and Nick from the room. Karen smiled at Alex's attempt to leave them alone so that they could talk. 

"Derek are you okay?" she asked as he came out from behind the screen. 

"I'm fine so stop worrying about me," Derek replied in an annoyed tone. "I'm sorry I snapped but I feel just fine and that nurse...." he trailed of with a frustrated sigh. 

"Do you want to write up the report for the London house?" Karen asked. 

"You'd better do it because I've got a rotten headache not to mention some things are a little fuzzy," he admitted. 

"Such as?" Karen asked with a worried tone. 

"Stop your worrying little mother. I'm fine, it's just that I can't remember much after Horton took you hostage. I remember jumping through the flames and going to check on you but after that...." he shrugged. 

"You don't remember anything that happened after you checked on me?" she asked. 

"I remember reaching down to you to turn you to face me and then waking up here. In between those two moments everything is a blank." Karen couldn't tell whether or not it was the truth but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "You know I had the weirdest dream." Derek said. 

"I dreamt that you had silver eyes and I must admit that silver is your color," he joked. 

"Derek...." she started. 

"It's alright, I just have to remember to watch what I eat before I go to bed," he joked weakly. "I remember my life and I think we'll have to speak about the way I acted." 

"You'd lost your memory and can't be held accountable for...." 

He held up his hand to silence her. "My behavior wasn't the best...." 

She laughed, "Derek I've been attracted to you since the day we met. I also know that any romantic or sexual relationship between us will end in disaster and should be avoided at all costs." Karen replied. 

"I don't know about the disaster part." Derek replied with a sexy smile that threatened her sanity. 

"Derek, you and I are, god help me, too much alike, not to mention your sexual history." Derek gave her a mock-injured look. "Sorry but it's true you've been a busy boy as far as women are concerned. Maybe it's the coward's way out but I don't want to chance losing a man I respect and admire for a very brief romance or tumble in the hay." Karen said quietly. 

"How do you know it would be brief?" he asked. 

"I don't want to take the risk that it would be, Derek. I take risks day in and day out on the job so I try to avoid them elsewhere in my life." She laughed quietly. 

"What's so funny?" he asked. 

"Susan said we were a perfect match for each other. I guess we'll never know, or at least not in the near future," she replied. 

"Susan? You been talking with someone about a romance with me?" he asked mischievously. 

"Susan Lay, she's a friend in the London house and we talk via email about a lot of things so get over yourself," Karen teased him. 

Derek leaned towards her and his lips gently brushed hers before he pulled back. "Sorry, I had to get it out of my system. So, friends?" he asked as he offered his hand. Karen took his hand and shook it. 

Then she drew him into a hug. "Derek Rayne, you're trouble." He laughed as he hugged her back. 

"Ahem! I hope we aren't interrupting?" asked Nick. 

"No, you weren't Boyle. I was just congratulating Derek on the return of his memory. Just in time too, because I was starting to have dreams of Legacy paperwork in the form of monsters. I'll get the car while you guys get Derek ready to go." Karen headed out of the exam room and leaned back against the wall. "Whew!" she waved a hand in front of her. "I have to be more careful around that man in the future," Karen said quietly to herself before heading out to the parking lot for the car. 

_THE END_

* * *

© 1999   
Please send comments to the author! 

12/11/1999 

General disclaimers apply 

Background by Designer Originals 

* * *


End file.
